Nós pertencemos um ao outro
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Continuação de “Entre o mar e uma estrela”. Finalmente Serena toma sua decisão definitiva: quem é o verdadeiro dono de seu coração? Oneshot. Fic inspirada em We belong together: Mariah Carey.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Continuação de "Entre o mar e uma estrela". Finalmente Serena toma sua decisão definitiva: quem é o verdadeiro dono de seu coração? Fic inspirada em "We belong together": Mariah Carey.

Gênero: Drama/Romance

**Nós pertencemos um ao outro**

– Você está maravilhosa nesse vestido, Serena!

– A Mina tem razão, você está linda, Serena! – Lita apóia a amiga.

– Muito obrigada, meninas.

– Com certeza você está muito feliz com o casamento, não é? – Amy pergunta animada.

– É claro que estou, Amy. Estou muito feliz...

Serena e suas amigas, Mina, Lita, Amy e Raye, estão numa loja de artigos para noivas; às vésperas de seu casamento, Serena está provando seu vestido pela última vez antes da cerimônia. Apesar de tentar transparecer animação e felicidade diante das amigas, Serena não está animada nem tampouco feliz. Mas por que uma noiva que está prestes a se casar não estaria feliz? Talvez porque seu noivo não era quem ela queria realmente.

Finalmente chega o dia de seu casamento e Serena sente-se nervosa e ansiosa. Mas não o nervosismo e a ansiedade normais de uma noiva prestes a se casar e sim o desalento por saber que todas as usas esperanças de ter seu amor impossível estarão perdidas para sempre ao final da tarde deste dia.

Ela começa a se arrumar devagar, pensando e repensando a cada momento a respeito do erro que está prestes a cometer.

_Eu não posso fugir do meu destino, sei que devo me casar com o Darien, mas... eu não quero..._ – Serena pensa enquanto observa sua imagem no espelho – _O que eu quero? Ou melhor... quem eu quero? _

_Seiya... é você quem eu amo de verdade... Sinto tanto a sua falta... Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir... eu não sabia nada... eu fui estúpida, eu fui tola... estava mentindo pra mim mesma... eu não poderia ter me convencido que não viveria sem o seu amor... Nunca me imaginei sentada aqui sozinha... eu nunca senti o sentimento que estou sentindo agora que eu não ouço mais a sua voz... nem sinto o seu toque, nem o beijo dos seus lábios... _

Serena se perde em seus pensamentos enquanto termina de se arrumar, sem prestar muita atenção ao que acontece à sua volta. Quando volta a realidade, ela se encontra em um grande jardim, inteiramente decorado, local onde será realizada sua cerimônia de casamento.

* * *

_Bombom, eu sinto tanto a sua falta..._ – Seiya pensa observando o céu, deprimido, através da janela de seu quarto – _Sinto que cometi um erro enorme ao me separar de você... a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Não posso viver sem a minha dce Bombom... Mas agora é tarde demais... Eu a perdi. Ela vai se casar com outro e vai me esquecer pra sempre. Mas... talvez não seja tarde demais; afinal, ela ainda não se casou. E talvez ela também não queira me esquecer... Talvez ainda possamos... bem, eu posso estar errado, mas ainda assim, sinto que devo ir à Terra. Preciso ver a minha Bombom, mesmo que seja apenas para observá-la de longe, mesmo que seja pela última vez... _

* * *

Serena começa a caminhar sobre o tapete vermelho, ao encontro de Darien, mas sua mente e seu coração só a fazem pensar em Seiya, e em todos os momentos que passaram juntos, desde o dia em que se conheceram até seu último beijo de despedida. _Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim... ainda é tão difícil acreditar... volte, por favor... Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis? Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone até o sol aparecer? Quem vai tomar seu lugar? Não há ninguém capaz...  
_  
Enquanto isso, Seiya a observa ao longe, sentindo-se impotente diante da situação, enquanto a dor comprime seu peito.

Serena chega ao altar onde Darien a recebe com um leve sorriso. Ela tenta forçar um sorriso, mas seu coração não a deixa esquecer Seiya. _Eu só penso em você... e isso está magoando o meu coração... Eu estou tentando manter tudo nos conformes, mas estou me despedaçando... O que eu não daria pra te ter aqui ao meu lado... _

– Bombom! – Seiya não consegue mais se conter e a chama. Ela se vira e fica totalmente surpresa por vê-lo ali.

Seus olhos se encontram por alguns momentos e Serena sente seu coração bater mais forte que nunca, mas sua consciência a lembra de que precisa cumprir seu destino. Ela desvia seu olhar de Seiya e volta-se novamente para a frente, enquanto algumas lágrimas molham seu rosto.

_Eu não tenho escolha, preciso fazer isso. Mas será que é mesmo a coisa certa?_ – ela pensa nervosa, sentindo seus sentimentos travarem uma verdadeira batalha em seu interior – _Não, não é. Eu amo o Seiya. Preciso dele de volta na minha vida... ninguém nunca vai ser capaz de ocupar o lugar dele no meu coração, porque... nós pertencemos um ao outro! _

E então, Serena finalmente toma sua decisão:

– Darien, eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso – ela diz com firmeza, o que az com que Darien não diga uma única palavra, ficando com uma expressão de quem acaba de perder um valioso prêmio.

Serena sai correndo da cerimônia, deixando todos os presentes atônitos. Sem se importar com os comentários, ela corre em direção a Seiya e se atira em seus braços. Ele a abraça com vontade e eles se beijam ardentemente, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

– Eu amo você, Seiya. Quero voltar com você pro seu planeta natal. Quero ficar com você pra sempre! – Serena diz emocionada quando se separam.

– Eu também te amo, infinitamente, mas você tem certeza disso, Bombom? – Seiya pergunta enlaçando a cintura de Serena.

– É claro que tenho, meu amor. É a coisa certa a fazer, é nosso destino ficarmos juntos – ela responde sorrindo e beijando-o novamente, ainda mais apaixonada – Nós pertencemos um ao outro... e isso nunca vai mudar...

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Bom, como já disse lá em cima, essa fic é a parte 2 de "Entre o mar e uma estrela". Eu não ia deixar a Serena e o Seiya sem um "happy end" não é? Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews! **

**Beijinhos pra todos! **

**Estelar  
**

**  
**


End file.
